Turn of Events
by js aquarius
Summary: [Light WillxJake slash, oneshot] A drabble of Will's awakening, only with a slightly different ending.


Hello!  
Okay, so I saw The Brothers Grimm and on the drive home I was like, _Wow. This movie slashes itself!_ One scene in particular: near the end after Jake brought all the girls back and Will still seems to be dead. Remember that? And then Jake is, like, a second away from gracing dear Wilhelm with a kiss. Remember _that?_ Yeah. I couldn't help myself. The idea has been in my head for nearly a month and just last night I finally wrote it out. And yeah, it only took me around fifteen minutes. (Like I could write some epic, dramatic Grimm fic! Can you say _OOC?_ _:P_)

**Plain and Simple Truth: I don't own anything _Grimm._** All I have is a movie stub. _(:D woo!)_

* * *

**Turn of Events**

Another kiss? Well, it had worked before, so why not now? He certainly loved Will enough for it to work and he certainly wouldn't mind doing it if it meant his brother's life. It was their best bet.

Jake was reaching up to remove his glasses when Angelica spoke up, "Perhaps I should be the one to?"

Jake paused. Her words perplexed him for two reasons. One: Hadn't she chosen him, Jacob, as a love interest over Wilhelm? It seemed strange that she'd want to kiss Will all of a sudden. And two: Wasn't Jake the one doing all the kissing around here anyway? It was he who had brought Angelica back, so he was obviously good at this sort of kissing business. Why take such a risk by letting Angelica try?

"Jake?"

Said Grimm looked up and saw Angelica standing beside him. Looks like she didn't even need an answer.

Of course, Jake knew why she felt the way she did. What man would want to give his own brother a kiss of true love? A pretty girl was supposed to do that. Perhaps she really did love Will after all. She had never said anything specific to Jacob, right? And besides, Will was always the one to get the girl.

It just made sense.

He didn't say anything, just scooted off to the side. When Angelica kneeled and went to lower her lips to Will's, Jake looked away and gave his attention to a tree that probably hadn't been there moments before. But then something unexpected happened.

"Not you." Two words spoken by an unmistakable voice.

Jake turned back to the scene. Angelica was hovering mere inches above the not-quite-dead-yet Grimm's face. After a pause from confusion, she pulled away slowly. Still kneeling, she glanced over to Jake, who was blushing slightly. Quietly she rose and walked over to her previous position in the group of awakened young women.

Jacob's eyes fell onto his brother. He obviously wasn't dead, but he wasn't moving either and probably wouldn't be getting up until he got what he was looking for. Jake had an idea of what that was which was why he was blushing.

It's not everyday your brother wants a kiss from you, after all.

Jake crawled back over to Will, following Angelica's example and kneeling beside him. This time when he reached up to remove his glasses, he was met with no interruption. Holding them in one hand and placing the other on his brother's shoulder, Jake slowly brought his lips to Will's.

It was a slice of heaven, the kiss. Jacob longed to stay just like they were and taste and feel more, but he was afraid of getting carried away. And they weren't alone, of course. He wondered what it would look like to see two brothers in the consuming heat of passion and lust . . .Though he was a different story, Jake was sure the others didn't want that.

And so, ecstatic yet unsatisfied, Jacob lifted his lips from Will's and pulled away. And then something completely unexpected happened.

Before Jake was even three inches away, Will brought his arms up around the younger brother and rolled them both over so that their positions reversed. Will pressed his mouth to Jacob's, giving him much more than what he got the first time around.

When it was over and the two separated, Will whispered softly, "I needed to know what that felt like before our story ended."

To which Jacob replied, "Our story won't end, Will."

Both brothers smiled.

* * *

Hello. >.>  
Okay, so it wasn't the greatest story in the world. But hey, it's just a little drabble! It was much fun to write and imagine this happening, so I really do like it. And I needed to get this little scene outta my head.  
Anyhoo, I have a question fer ya fellow GrimmSlashers: Will/Jake or Jake/Will? (it's the second for me)  
_(:D woo!)_


End file.
